A known example of an industrial vehicle including a counterweight is a forklift, which Patent Document 1 discloses.
Patent Document 1 discloses an industrial vehicle including a counterweight, which is arranged in a rear portion of the vehicle body to counterbalance a carried load. The counterweight includes an accommodation cavity that extends in the lateral direction of the vehicle and accommodates a battery.